The Madness of the Twins
by ElliDarkena
Summary: Some time ago Hikaru went out with Haruhi after she broke up with Tamaki and Haruhi stopped coming to Host Club. Now she feels sorry and wants the twins help to bring back the Host Club! HikaruxKaoru Yaoi Fic


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. If I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfics or wishing there was more twincest. =D_**

_A/N: Here's chapter one of my current fanfic 'The Madness of the Twins'.  
If you're wondering on the plot, it might be a little tricky to figure out until the later chapters, but you'll get the basic idea from this one. Sorry for any confusion and possibly some OoC-ness in advance. Enjoy!  
~Rated M for Major Twincest in later chapters.~  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**;

{Alone}

"_Hikaru, Kaoru…please? Won't you please help me?"_

Haruhi's pleading voice still rang through the twins' heads. Her face had a saddened look to it that day, her brown eyes filled with tears. It had been weeks since she had asked the twins to help her. She wanted to bring back the Host Club. At first, the two teenaged boys had ignored her, not wanting to have to deal with her. Of course, they had been avoiding everyone recently, slowly heading back into seclusion. A few days ago, to the twins' surprise, Haruhi had come to them again, begging for their help. This time though, they agreed. It was no fun anymore, being alone, with no Host Club activities to look forward to.

"_Fine, but we're only helping because we miss the Host Club, too," _they had said, their separate voices becoming one as they spoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the moment, the red-headed boys were busy planning. They were at home, alone as usual. Their parents never seemed to be home anymore, and the maids… well, the twins had asked them to leave them alone, and so the maids didn't speak to them unless it was necessary. The twins enjoyed the silence of the house, it made it easier to think, and plot, when they weren't being bothered. The twins sighed in unison; their planning was a bit more tricky than usual. How were they supposed to know how to get the club back together again? They weren't the ones who had started it… It had been Tamaki's idea, well, Tamaki and Kyouya. The twins hadn't had the option of helping them in planning everything. They merely had been asked to join.

"Hikaru..?" Kaoru's voice shattered the peaceful silence.

"What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru looked up from writing, to take a look at his brother, who seemed to have an irritated look on his face.

"Why are we doing this?! What's the point?!" Kaoru asked, frowning. The tone he used unsettled his brother a bit; normally Kaoru was calmer than this.

Hikaru stared at his brother for a moment before he spoke. "Because there's nothing better to do, and we could bring back the Host Club… if we're lucky."

Kaoru eyed his brother, his eyes staring in an obvious glare. "I realized that much Hikaru. What I meant was 'Why are we helping Haruhi?' What's the point in helping the person who single-handedly destroyed the one thing at school that's actually worth being a part of?!" Kaoru couldn't help saying things like this, after all the things that had happened in the past few months, it was no wonder he would act a little weird.

Hikaru stared in awe at his brother for a moment. Out of their entire lives, Kaoru had never, ever, snapped at his twin like that. Hikaru bowed his head, his hair covering his face. He tensed up, his hands at his sides, clenched tightly into fists. Kaoru was right; he was right, Hikaru couldn't deny that. Why were they helping Haruhi? He looked back up at Kaoru, their eyes matched perfectly, staring into one another's, their amber eyes gleaming.

"I know why you're helping her," Kaoru taunted, his mouth turning into a hardened scowl. "I see why you want to help her, I know the truth. You still love her…"

Hikaru finally snapped. When had Kaoru become so cruel? They looked away from each other for a moment. They both knew why Kaoru was like this right now… it had all been Hikaru's fault really. It must have been agonizing for him to watch his brother be happy with someone else. Hikaru stared at his brother again, and those same, intense amber eyes stared right back.

It took seconds for it to happen. One minute, they were glaring at each other, the next, Kaoru was holding his hand to one side of his face. Hikaru had slapped him. The younger twin stared at his brother in disbelief. Hikaru had looked away again, anger settling harshly on his facial features.

"Don't fuck with me Kaoru. You know as well as I do that that's a lie. No one can replace the love I feel for you," he said, his voice wavering slightly, but it was still stern and serious.

Kaoru's face fell, and he stared down at the floor. He did know how much of a lie that was, but, it was still somewhat the truth. But, Kaoru didn't want to lose his brother, especially not to Haruhi. Kaoru sighed, and looked up at his brother again, his eyes filled with tears now.

"I'm sorry Hikaru… You know I didn't mean anything by it," Kaoru said, his voice cracking.

Hikaru smiled now, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him into a comforting hug. It wasn't one of those hugs that siblings would share normally; it was in fact very similar a hug to what their 'brotherly love' act at the Host Club would have been like. It was no longer and act, they would love each other like this till the day they died. Hikaru's mouth was right beside Kaoru's ear now. "Don't worry, I forgive you. How about we take a break for a while, and just talk… okay?"

Hikaru let go of his brother now, and sat down on the couch. He grabbed Kaoru's arm again, pulling him down to sit beside him. They stared at each other for a moment, and Hikaru lifted one hand to touch his brother's face. His fingertips just lightly skimmed Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru clutched at his brother's hand, holding it in place against his face. It always seemed to come to this recently; they would argue, and, they'd be calming each other like they were now. They both sighed, and Kaoru released his brother's hand.

"So… what's been going on with you lately Kaoru?"

Kaoru said nothing for a moment. He understood why his brother was asking him this; he knew Hikaru was worried about him. Hikaru lightly wrapped his arm over Kaoru's shoulders, holding him closer. Kaoru snuggled in closer to his brother, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru waited for an answer, but he didn't enjoy the eerie silence right now.

"It's not a big deal… it doesn't even matter," Kaoru finally said, shutting his eyes.

Hikaru frowned, and his body tensed. He knew Kaoru was lying, he could hear it in his voice.

"Don't say that Kaoru. It is a big deal, and you know that. Now tell me the truth."

"Fine. But you have to answer something first," Kaoru said, his eyes peering up to look at Hikaru's face.

Hikaru lifted his other hand, moving it to Kaoru's face. He held his brother's face carefully, gentle, and stared him in the eyes. "Alright. Ask away."

Kaoru blushed, and his eyes wandered away from his brother's face for a moment. He sighed, calming his nerves before saying anything. He looked back up into Hikaru's amber eyes, the same color as his own. The look on Hikaru's face sent waves of calm washing over him.

"I just… I've been wondering for a while… but, do you regret breaking up with Haruhi?" Kaoru didn't feel right, asking his brother something like this, but he felt he needed to know.

Hikaru was surprised by Kaoru's question at first, but he smiled. In Kaoru asking this, Hikaru got the answer he had been waiting for. It was obvious to him now. Kaoru was acting the way he was, because he was worried Hikaru would leave him for Haruhi again. "I don't regret anything Kaoru. Don't worry about it, alright?"

"But, you always looked so happy when you were with her," Kaoru said, frowning; obviously he was still worried.

"No one, not even Haruhi, can make me feel any happier than how I feel with you Kaoru. Always remember that," Hikaru said, his voice calm.

Kaoru continued to stare into his brother's eyes. He was glad about what his brother had said, but he couldn't stop the tears that were pooling in his amber eyes. Hikaru wiped away one of the stray tears that rolled down his brother's face. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist, his face resting lightly on his brother's chest. Tears ran down Kaoru's face, starting to soak through Hikaru's shirt. Hikaru hugged his brother close, trying his best to comfort him. Kaoru lifted his head to look up at Hikaru again. Hikaru was smiling at him, and he managed to smile back.

"You ok Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, touching Kaoru's face with one hand.

"Yeah, I think so," Kaoru said with a heavy sigh.

Hikaru wiped the tears off of Kaoru's face, and hugged him tighter. Kaoru was shaking a little bit, probably from the crying. Hikaru didn't like seeing his brother like this, but he understood the reasons for it. Hikaru's hand moved from Kaoru's face, and into his hair. He stroked his brother's head lightly, comfortingly, but eventually he stopped moving his hand, allowing Kaoru's red hair to twine between his fingers.

"Don't worry anymore… ok Kaoru?"

"Alright, Hikaru…"

Hikaru smiled down at his brother. "It's all over now, remember? We made a promise, and I won't go against that," he said.

Hikaru was of course speaking of the promise they had made to each other the day he broke up with Haruhi. He had realized that day, so many months ago, that he loved his brother more than he had originally thought. That day, they had vowed never to date anyone else… unless of course the girl was willing to take on both of them, and be ok with the fact that she wouldn't be loved as completely as they loved each other. Kaoru smiled at the thought of that promise.

"I know. I won't forget," Kaoru said, nodding.

Hikaru smiled, not saying anything now. Kaoru still clung to his brother for support, and Hikaru held his brother close. Kaoru still had his head resting on Hikaru's chest, his eyes shut, and his breathing slow and calm. Hikaru went back to running his fingers through Kaoru's hair, like ha had been doing before. It was moments like this that they enjoyed sharing with each other, these moments of peace. It was comforting, sitting her, alone, but together. But, these moments never lasted long, and as usual, something, something interrupted them…

There was a loud knocking at the front door. It sounded urgent, and the twins wondered what was going on. Kaoru opened his eyes, but other than that, they made no move. One of the maids answered the door, and in a matter of minutes, she was in the living room with them. "There's someone here to see you two. Shall I let them in?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_A/N: Who do you think is at the door? =P  
Try and figure it out, I dare you._

_Reviews are much appreciated. If you have any ideas of how to write this better... **please tell me!** ~Thanks_


End file.
